


Страх

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-09
Updated: 2009-11-09
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ни одно слово не опишет мотивацию Америки более точно, чем «паранойя».





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fear](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/242908) by katya_chan. 



Паранойя. Ни одно слово не опишет мотивацию Америки более точно, чем «паранойя».

Он с порога обшаривает взглядом помещение, прежде чем войти.  
Его руки дёргаются, когда кто-то касается его плеча.  
Он неистово навязывает свои убеждения и действия другим.   
Он отказывается прикасаться к любой еде, если она не из паршивой американской забегаловки.  
«Леди Драконы» поднимаются в воздух.  
Количество ядерных бомб растёт с каждым днём.  
Он не расстаётся с пушкой даже в моменты оргазма.   
Он обнимает Россию руками и ногами, притворяясь, что ведёт, даже будучи cнизу.  
Он кончает только тогда, когда Россия застаёт его врасплох: хватает за горло, или кусает плечо, или шепчет что-то на ухо.

Никто ведь не говорил, что Америке не нравится страх. Россия знает, что все барьеры были возведены Америкой только чтобы быть разрушенными.  
Россия знает, даже если Америка не уверен в этом сам.

Проходят годы. Америка искореняет терроризм в странах третьего мира, ища смысл, но всё тщетно. Россия знает и улыбается: Америка всё ещё надеется, что когда-нибудь сломит его.


End file.
